Abo Smeldiging
Abo 'The Woodpecker' Smeldiging was a Saxon warrior, tribal commander and later Chief of Osterwalde. He belongs among the greatest Saxon heroes and myths. Early life Nothing is known about Abo Smeldiging's parents and only very little is known about his early life. He was bron somewhere between 710 and 714 in an unknown place occupied by Saxon tribes at the time; most likely around the area of Hastfala. Becoming a famous Saxon warrior In 733, Abo Smeldiging was engraved in Saxon tribal runestones in a list of this particular tribe's five most fierceful warriors. At this time Abo Smeldiging would have been between the ages of 23 and 27. The runestones speak of the young Saxon's impressive personal combat skill and his bright mind for aggressive, attacking war tactics. The runestones further claim that Abo Smeldiging has been involved in numerous raids on Frankish settlements. In 736, Frankish records first specifically report of Abo Smeldiging. He reportedly led a raiding party of over 500 men to pillage several settlements around Fritzlar. The Frankish records further describe him as a 'bloodthirsty savage with no touch of God or morale'. The same year, certain Frankish records suggest that for a time it was believed that Abo had been killed when a Frankish relief force repelled a Saxon attack on a settlement near Marburg but these news had turned out to be wrong as Abo Smeldiging was not present at this raid, instead leading a raiding party around Thüringen. In 737, Abo Smeldiging led a very successful and devastating raiding attack to Cologne, pillaging a tremendous sum. He then retreated through the thick forest before the Frankish relief force could reach Cologne and retaliate against the Saxon raiders. It is here where he became known as 'The Woodpecker'. Becoming a Saxon chief In 739, Saxon runestones record a dispute between Abo Smeldiging, at this point referred to as 'a leading commander of Saxon forces' and the Chief of Osterwalde, Waltard Abonid. It is said that 'The Woodpecker' challenged the chieftain to personal combat, contesting his right to rule. The runestones report that Abo Smeldiging defeated and killed the chieftain, becoming the Chief of Osterwalde as a result of the agreement. The Saxon grandchief Floribert Willisman's opinion on this matter are not recorded or reported of anywhere. War against Francia and Death In 745, Abo Smeldiging followed the Saxon grandchief's call to war against Francia who was invading the Saxon territory. It is possible, however not completely confirmable, that 'The Woodpecker' was named to the highest military rank, Marshall of Saxony. It is however confirmed that he led the largest part of the Saxon forces in defence against the Frankish invasion. In early 746, Smeldiging repelled a Frankish attempt to take the area of Patherga. Frankish records suggest that Smeldiging used Saxonian knowledge of their own forests to his advantage by setting up many ambushes. After this, it is believed that Smeldiging marched his forces to join with other Saxon forces to repel a Frankish attack at the border of Hastfala and Thüringen. This battle ended inconclusively as the Saxons lost many men and the Frankish decided to halt the attack and use another way. In 747, Smeldiging was captured after leading his forces at the Battle of Suavia which led to a devastating Frankish victory. Frankish reports state that Smeldiging had been severely injured at the time he was captured. Saxon runestones claim that he had been struck by numerous arrows and had been slashed and stabbed. Smeldiging was transferred to a prison tower in Marburg, Francia where he was first jailed and then executed by decapitation in 748.